Christmas Blues
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE-SHOT para el reto "Falta de espíritu navideño" de la comunidad Retos a la Carta en LJ. Esta no será una Noche Buena normal para ninguno de los tres. Huddy, Hilson friendship.


Bueno, obviamente este reto fue lanazado durante Navidad en la comunidad Retos a la Carta (retos_a_lacarta) de LJ, pero los ganadores fueron anunciados hasta el 1 de enero, por eso lo publico hasta ahora, me complace decir que gané el primer lugar con este humilde one-shot, jeje. El tema del reto era Navidad y la falta de espíritu, y vamos... sabemos por antonomasia que House no tiene espíritu navideño en absoluto. Espero que lean y dejen review. Saludos, feliz inicio de año.

Todo de Fox y David Shore, eso ya lo saben. Spoilers de la temporada 6.

.

* * *

**Christmas Blues**

Claro, lo había olvidado, ahora entendía el caos que vio camino al hospital, era 24 de diciembre, esa noche era Noche Buena, y a él no le podía valer más un carajo. Era otra de esas fechas de hipocresía y falsedad, de sonrisas que enmascaran la miseria y la estupidez. De pronto se sintió malhumorado, no era normal que algo así lo pusiera de malas, era cierto que siempre tenía ese estado de ánimo gruñón, y no era novedad que la Navidad no le gustara, pero lo que en realidad lo molestó fue pensar en Cuddy, no en ella en específico, sino en cómo pasaría las fiestas. Era judía pero sabía bien que le gustaba reunirse con sus seres queridos en un festejo laico, y también sabía que sus seres queridos en esos momentos eran Rachel (no podía culparla) y Lucas. Eso fue lo que lo molestó.

Con ese nuevo malhumor se metió al elevador y pronto, su amigo, su único amigo lo alcanzó.

─House ─le dijo a modo de saludo.

─Wilson ─hizo burla, como si no se hubieran visto en años.

─¿Qué haremos hoy? ─preguntó el oncólogo con despreocupación.

House lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, hastío e indignación.

─¡Eres judío!

Wilson simplemente se encogió de hombros al tiempo que el elevador timbraba al abrir sus puertas, ambos doctores tomaron sus caminos rumbo a sus oficinas.

─¿Comida china y cervezas? ─Wilson preguntó cuando ya estaban un par de metros separados, House se giró sobre su eje para verlo y lo pensó por un momento para luego asentir sin expresión en su rostro.

No entendía por qué su amigo le había preguntado qué harían y al final se habían decidido por comida a domicilio y un par de cervezas, ¡vivían juntos y eso era lo que hacían todas las noches!

Al entrar a su oficina notó la ausencia de Foreman, Trece y Taub, el único ahí era Chase que parecía verdaderamente aburrido, mientras revisaba unos expedientes.

─¿Dónde están el negro, la lesbiana y el tipo de la nariz? ─preguntó el jefe del departamento de diagnóstico mientras colocaba su mochila en una silla. Chase alzó la vista un momento, de sólo verle la expresión supo que estaba de malas, nuevamente se concentró en el expediente sin importancia.

─Taub avisó que no vendría, no sé dónde demonios están Foreman y Trece ─contestó Chase evitando encarar a su jefe, tal vez por ser el único responsable le tocaría el regaño a él.

─Da igual ─House dijo al aire y se dirigió a su escritorio para luego ponerse a revisar su correo electrónico.

El rubio lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas intrigado, era obvio que estaba de malhumor, era hasta cierto punto lógico considerando la fecha, pero que no le propinara los insultos que sus tres compañeros ausentes merecían le pareció extraño.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su jefe.

─¿Eso quiere decir que soy libre también? ─preguntó con temor en su voz.

─Claro─, House lo miró de reojo ─ve con tu esposa y disfruta la Navi-¡oh!, lo siento… te abandonó ─eso había sido cruel, hasta para él. Chase tensó las mandíbulas.

─Tengo guardia esta noche, sólo quiero ir por una muda de ropa ─dijo y se marchó sin esperar más respuesta de House, quien lo miró salir a grandes zancadas y con paso firme.

***

Quería tener todo listo para poder salir temprano, su hija estaba con la niñera y era justo que al menos en aquella fecha la dejara irse temprano, Lucas había dicho que no se preocupara por nada, que él se encargaba de la cena y lo que beberían, esa era una carga menos, pero aún así, siendo la Decana de Medicina, el trabajo nunca acababa. Estaba perdiendo el control y definitivamente eso no era algo que le gustara.

Estaba vuelta loca cuando su celular sonó, miró la pequeña pantalla brillante y anunciaba que era Lucas, sin dejar de acomodar archivos y firmar documentos contestó.

─Hola ─dijo con casualidad.

─Hola preciosa ─en su usual tono cándido, Lucas respondió─, sólo me preguntaba que vino querías.

Ella frunció el ceño.

─No sé, tú escoge, estoy muy ocupada.

Hubo silencio, Cuddy creyó que la llamada había terminado ahí y se alegró, de verdad que estaba llena de trabajo.

─Está bien, sólo quería tu opinión ─a veces, Cuddy odiaba ese tono lastimero que Lucas usaba. Ella era muy dominante y parecía que el investigador privado no oponía resistencia, eso la aburría, la aburría hasta el hartazgo.

Pero claro, Lucas Douglas era ese hombre estable y cariñoso que siempre estaría ahí para ella, por eso lo había elegido sobre otros hombres, por eso lo había elegido por sobre House.

─Cuddles… ─hablando del diablo, era House quien irrumpía en su oficina.

─¡House! ─ella se sobresaltó por la coincidencia.

─¿House?, ¡soy Lucas! ─al otro lado de la línea, su novio sonó insultado.

─Lo siento, es que House acaba de entrar… ─ella trató de excusarse mientras el doctor con el bastón miraba la escena. Le enfermaba verla así, atada a una relación aburrida, monótona y gris, pero eso sí, para ella, una relación adulta, segura y confiable, le enfermaba escucharla decir "lo siento", ¡ella nunca lo sentía!, ¡ella era Lisa Cuddy por todos los cielos!

Cuddy escuchó a Lucas colgar. Era lo mismo de siempre, la mista discusión de toda la vida: House.

─¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó ella una vez que guardó el celular.

─¿Problemas con el hombre perfecto?

─No es de tu incumbencia, ¿qué quieres? ─insistió.

─Me largo, no tengo equipo, no tengo un caso, es inútil quedarse aquí, ¿nos vemos el 26?

─Está bien─, ella suspiró, ahora tenía cosas más importantes con las cuáles lidiar.

Él se quedó unos segundos más mirándola, unos segundos que parecieron horas, días, meses, años, una eternidad que empezaba en Michigan y terminaba en el Princeton-Plainsboro. Asintió, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

***

─¡Demonios! ─era la enésima vez que Cuddy maldecía, había intentado comunicarse con Lucas pero él simplemente no atendía el teléfono, estaba enojado, la última vez habían prometido no volver a discutir por House, ni siquiera mencionarlo, pero el hombre había entrado sin previo aviso a su oficina y ella simplemente se sorprendió─. Es inútil.

─¿Qué es inútil? ─Wilson se asomó por la puerta con una media sonrisa tranquilizadora.

─¿Qué nadie sabe tocar la puerta?

─¿Qué pasa? ─Wilson ignoró la pregunta retórica y pasó a la oficina de su jefa. Cuddy lo miró con duda, pero siempre era el oncólogo quien terminaba escuchándola. Ambos eran un fracaso en el amor, tal vez al club se podía unir House. ¡Ja!

─Nada ─ella suspiró y sostenía con fuerza el teléfono móvil─, es Lucas, está enojado ─Wilson la miró con ambas cejas levantadas sinceramente sorprendido─, eso arruina mis planes para esta noche, él iba a traer la cena.

─Bueno ─Wilson dudó un segundo─, si no te importa, House y yo tendremos una noche de comida china y cervezas, no es precisamente tradicional, pero… ─se encogió de hombros dejando la conclusión al aire.

─Gracias ─ella le sonrió agradecida sin decir claramente si aceptaba o no la propuesta.

***

Estaba anocheciendo, House aún no llegaba, Wilson sabía que dadas las circunstancias su amigo probablemente estaba dando un largo recorrido por la ciudad o por bares de la ciudad, no importaba, lo conocía, llegaría a tiempo para Noche Buena. Decidió llamar a donde solían comprar su comida china y se llevó una sorpresa cuando le dijeron que ninguno de los repartidores había ido a trabajar por el clima, que si quería comida china, tendría que ir personalmente. Miró el reloj de pared y supuso que podría ir. Tomó su abrigo y cuando caminaba hacia la puerta, alguien tocó, no era House porque él tenía llave.

Al abrir, se llevó una grata sorpresa, Cuddy estaba frente a él con Rachel en brazos, llevaba un poco de aguanieve sobre sus hombros y a su hija completamente cubierta para protegerla del frío, parecía dormida.

─Me alegra que hayas venido ─Wilson confesó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras gesticulaba con las manos para que pasara.

─¿Qué más me quedaba? ─ella bromeó─, ¿Dónde está House? ─preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

─Él… bueno, no ha venido aún, no debe tardar.

─Qué extraño, salió muy temprano del hospital.

─Ya sabes cómo es él ─Wilson le restó importancia, no debían preocuparse, House era un niño grande─. Iba de salida, por la cena de esta noche, ¿no te importa quedarte sola?

─Claro que no, sólo dime dónde puedo acostar a Rachel ─pidió ella y Wilson le indicó dónde estaba su habitación, alegando que si usaban la de House probablemente ambos morirían a bastonazos.

Pronto Wilson salió de su nueva casa (esa misma que le había arrebatado a la propia Cuddy como venganza por haberle roto el corazón a su mejor amigo), ella se dirigió a la habitación y acomodó unas almohadas en la cama para poder recostar a su pequeña hija, estaba en eso cuando escuchó a alguien entrar, no podía ser Wilson tan rápido.

Se asomó y vio a House quitarse su abrigo, dejar el bastón en una cornisa y sentarse al piano. Comenzó a tocar una pieza de suma belleza, había algo en esa melodía que le hablaba directo al corazón, podía sentirlo, podía sentir esa canción recorrerle las venas y su sangre bombeando a cada nota y ahí estaba, ese toque judío al final de ella. Al finalizar estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación y robarle un beso a ese hombre terco y grosero, que sin embargo, pese a todos sus defectos tenía esa capacidad de poder tocar piezas como la que acababa de escuchar, pero no pudo, siguió una melodía de tinte más sombrío, la reconoció como un blues pantanoso y espeso, algo triste también, fue mucho más breve, pero era casi como ver una fotografía del propio House donde sus ojos azules chispeaban, una canción, la primera, era ella y la segunda era él, no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima discreta rodó sobre su rostro de porcelana. Finalmente entró a la habitación y aplaudió.

De inmediato, desencajado, House volteó y se la topó aplaudiéndole, se esperaba a todo mundo, menos a ella.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─preguntó como si de hecho le desagradara que estuviera ahí, la verdad fue que el corazón se le iluminó y quiso sonreír y besarla, pero se abstuvo, desde luego que se abstuvo.

─Wilson me invitó.

─¿Y el hombre perfecto, no deberías estar con él? ─él desvió la mirada ante la referencia que él mismo había hecho de Lucas.

─Él y yo… discutimos ─ella respondió caminando hacía House y sentándose a un lado de él en el banquillo del piano─. ¿Cómo es posible que tú, siento tú puedas componer música tan bella?

─Por eso mismo, porque soy yo ─con un dejo de autosuficiencia él respondió─, y por supuesto que necesito a la musa adecuada ─concluyó vagamente mirándola significativamente. Cuddy dudó en creerlo, ¿se refería a ella?

─Supongo que hablas de una botella de bourbon ─la Decana trató de aclarar su duda.

─Nope ─él respondió con tono infantil y volvió a reanudar su música, repitiendo las mismas canciones.

Cerró los ojos porque no podía soportar verla, con la nariz roja por el frío y su grueso abrigo de lana que la hacía lucir más pequeña y más hermosa y lo hacía desear abrazarla más y con más fuerza. Ella lo miró atenta, embebido en su música, siempre admiraría eso de él, su habilidad nata para tocar instrumentos con gran maestría. Terminó su pequeño _set_ de dos canciones y abrió los ojos, se giró para verla.

Se miraron, juntos sentados en el banco del piano, tan cerca, sin despegar los ojos unos de otro, el azul contra el azul de sus miradas. Para Cuddy no había más dudas, esas canciones eran para ella (y para él, para los dos), ella era esa musa, su mirada triste y cansada se lo decía, su expresión ecuánime pero con un atisbo de sinceridad así lo indicaba.

Se besaron porque no había otro camino que seguir, porque esa era la única posibilidad esa noche, porque lo deseaban. Fue breve y tierno, sin manos implicadas, sin dudas atascadas en el corazón, era simplemente limpio, tácito, descarnado.

─Lo siento ─no habían escuchado entrar a Wilson que había regresado y ambos evitaron mirarlo.

El resto de la noche logró llevarse sin tensión después de lo sucedido, no era la primera vez que se besaban después de todo. Comieron, brindaron y charlaron como lo que eran, viejos amigos, ahí no eran la Decana y sus dos jefes de departamento, eran simplemente tres perdedores solos en Navidad.

─Bueno, debería irme ─Cuddy se puso de pie cuando el cuello comenzó a dolerle.

─Quédate, es tarde ─Wilson propuso y House lo miró como su hubiera acabado de matar a alguien.

─No creo que sea prudente, con Rachel…

─Puedes dormir con ella en mi habitación, House y yo nos las arreglaremos ─Wilson insistió y por no desairar a su amigo, Cuddy tuvo que aceptar.

Finalmente los tres se pusieron de pie para irse a dormir, no era muy tarde, tal vez la 1 de la mañana, Wilson se metió al baño y House trató de evitar la habitación de su amigo donde _ella_ estaba alistándose para dormir. Pero no pudo, era más su curiosidad, era más su deseo de verla aunque sea a hurtadillas.

─Sé que estás ahí House ─Cuddy dijo mientras acomodaba a su hija y revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. Él ingresó a la habitación cuando supo que era inútil esconderse.

─Lo de hace unas horas… ─él comenzó─, no fue nada, lo siento.

Ella lo miró intrigada, dejó a su hija sobre la cama y caminó hacia él, lo encaró.

─Lo sé.

─No dejarás a Lucas de todos modos.

─En eso, tienes razón ─al decir aquello ella sonó casi triste─, como tú no cambarás.

─Estoy cambiando ─él aseguró, ella se acercó más y puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, aspiró hondo llenándose de su aroma.

─Demuéstramelo ─sonó casi a un reto y se alejó, sabía que tenerlo tan cerca era peligroso, ya había pasado una vez ese día. Le dio la espalda y él sonrió de lado.

─Lo haré ─susurró muy quedo pero audible, para luego salir de la habitación. Odiaba la Navidad porque… pues porque ese era él, pero aquella vez por fin entendía que después de todo esa fecha tan cursi y cliché podía encender la luz de la fe en cualquiera, incluido él.


End file.
